User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards (October 2018)
Finally, we’ve got the legendary cards, which are the rarest cards, the legendary cards are so unique that really nothing can replace the uniqueness, so since they’re all very unique, I have to say: this is the hardest list I have to make, but let’s start with the worst legendary 15. Sparky As usual, Sparky is definitely dead last. However, I will say Sparky is actually nowhere near awful, Sparky is overall decent as a card, but as a legendary, it just sucks Why? Sparky is way too easy to counter, as most cards with stun or freeze are really popular, as well as Rocket being an amazing counter, Sparky rarely has a chance to unleash her insane damage to a target, and even if it did, it just wasted to small swarms I think Sparky is ok, but it’s just the worst legendary as it’s too easy to stop. Her defensive value is actually decent, but meh, not bad at all as a card, but weak as a legendary 14. Lava Hound I have to say: this is the HARDEST list I’ve ever made. Right now, with the exception of Sparky and the top 3, all of them are extremely close While Lava Hound is the 2nd worst legendary, he is an AMAZING card. His HP is so good, his damage is bad but at least he can do chip damage, and when he dies, the lava pups he spawns are crazy if left Ignored Because of his high HP, he can actually be a great tank for air troops, such as Balloon, and basically cause ultimate destruction, but eh, overall amazing as a card, but decent as a legendary 13. Magic Archer “Sigh” Magic Archer is easily my favourite legendary, he’s so fun to play But, his skill cap is so high, possibly highest skill card in the game, meaning on the right hands, he can be OP, on the wrong hands, he really could be the worst legendary. This is one of the few reasons why Magic Archer’s usage rate has been consistently remained at the very bottom next to Sparky, BUT his win rate is one of the highest of all legendaries. Magic Archer’s low stats is obviously one of the few reasons why he’s not as good as people wanted, I think he’s a good card, but he needs a slight buff as he’s consistently being outclassed by Princess. He himself will always be my favourite legendary 12. Princess You know, last time I put Princess at #3, people sorta complained about it, but I was TOTALLY expecting complainants. Obviously I don’t regret putting her this high as people just don’t understand her purpose , her stats is low but her range is good, the radius she cover is big, and she can act as a log bait and defensive unit with her very good range for 3 elixir, her value is great Now, I put Princess down to #12 as now I can see, the value she offers is not as much as the others. Don’t tell me she’s the bottom 3, she’s great in the right hands. Just learn how to use her 11. Lumberjack Coming at #11 is the Lumberjack who honestly has both too much strength and weakness. Lumberjack is easily one of the best cards in Golem and fast paced decks. When he dies, his rage he drops can be very deadly, speeding up troops, making the win conditions and other support units much more dangerous. He himself is very fast and hits very fast, making his DPS very high But he’s honestly a bit too fragile as a 4 elixir legendary, if enemies find a way to take out the win condition before the Lumberjack, his rage will basically means that it’s wasted, and while he does have a very fast hit speed, 1 shot isn’t too dangerous, only 200 per strike. The reason why his DPS is so high is his hit speed. And even then, he’s probably consistently outclassed by the Night Witch who slowly builds up her DPS as long as more bats spawned. Lumberjack can be one of the best support for fast paced decks, but overall, I think Night Witch is a bit better than him, that doesn’t mean he’s bad though: he’s a great card and a great legendary 10. Bandit Of course, Bandit is still fantastic, like I said, I had a hard time deciding, since all of them are above average cards (except Sparky is Average) Bandit can be dangerous for individual low to medium HP troops, her dash means that she doesn’t have to walk too far to deal damage as she can just dash on them, her stats doesn’t seem that threatening but her speed is what made her a legend She’s not that hard to stop however, as she doesn’t have that much HP nor damage, but it’s obvious that she’s a fun card. 9. Graveyard Graveyard is a example of a high risk high reward card While the skeletons are very fragile, when they’re protected, they can deal insane amount of damage if left ignored, and with the right cards, not even splash damage dealers can wipe the graveyard out However, poison is a big exception. As it’s one of the best cards, poison can just kill all skeletons without anything else, making graveyard too easy to stop. But still, it can offer some nice value 8. E-Wiz Ok, I was actually a bit surprised that E-Wiz got kicked out of the top 5, BUT since zappies are rising, E-Wiz has been under the decline until the mechanic change for Zappies Still, as Zappies are still decent, it’s a bit hard for E-Wiz to be as great as he is a year ago, he’s obviously still a great card, but he’s not the top 5 that he used to be. I still recommend him as his stun is fantastic, but there’re better options 7. Night Witch Ok I will say I have the hardest time deciding the ranks of E-Wiz, Night Witch and the next one. Although Golem decks are easily some of the strongest decks, it’s not that safe to say Night Witch is a top 5 legendary. But that’s because the others are better! Night Witch is still one of the strongest support card. Her damage is insane, especially when she build up damage with her bats. Not only they deal lots of damage, they can also cause distraction. She isn’t that tanky, and she does have a bit more disadvantages comparing to the next one, I’ll put her at #7. 6. Mega Knight Ok, just outside of the top 5 is the Mega Knight! Now I will say the Mega Knight does struggle a bit with high HP troops as they can survive long enough to deal enough damage to him BUT, he’s so amazing against swarms, especially in the rise of Skeleton Army, goblin gang and most importantly the Royal Hogs, Mega Knight just offers a lot of defensive value. While he won’t make positive elixir trades, he can do a good counterpush. Mega Knight is currently in the comeback, close to the top 5, if you’re struggling against royal Hogs, I actually really recommend the Mega Knight, he’s a lot of fun to slam the pigs 5. Inferno Dragon With the nerf for the Inferno Dragon, it wasn’t a surprise to see it slipping down a bit more. BUT it’s still not enough to take it out of the top 5, this dragon is versatile as he can deal with tanks easily. He has good HP, insane damage and can pose threat of offence and defence He can be a support against defensive tanks such as P.E.K.K.A., melting them in seconds. Inferno Dragon is definitely a card that works well in most decks! 4. Ice Wizard Ok, I was actually surprised about this one. I thought the extra 0.5 seconds slow won’t do anything, but I was totally proven wrong by the popularity and win rate the Ice Wizard gained Ice Wizard is easily one of the best defensive units right now, he doesn’t deal a lot of damage but he does have decent HP for 3 elixir and his slow can actually be impactful. I’ve also noticed: the slow efficiency actually improved, he can now completely shut down a battle Ram alone with the tower. He can stop swarms, slow dangerous units and allows allies have enough time to defeat an enemy troop, for 3 elixir, Ice Wizard is easily one of the most versatile cards right now 3. Miner FINALLY! After a hard time deciding the rankings of #4-#14, the last 3 are a cakewalk to decide the ranks. I think Miner reaching the top 3 is an obvious one, he has good amount of HP, he doesn’t deal that much damage but what made him so good is because of his ability to appear anywhere, he can act as a tank to anything, and he can destroy Princess easily. I think as long as he can appear anywhere, he’ll always be the top of all legendary. But just a warning: Miner deals less damage to crown tower, so if you think you’ll just use miner’s high HP to deal damage to the tower, YOU’RE WRONG! Just use him as a tank for lower HP troops or just deal chip damage instead. He can be #1 to be honest, but the next one is way too overpowered, and I think it’s obvious that who’s the overpowered legendary. 2. Royal ghost If supercell wants to nerf a card, the Royal Ghost would definitely be in the forefront nerf calls! The Royal Ghost is just OP, he’s just insanely powerful. For 3 elixir, he has lots of HP and he deals splash damage even if he’s just holding a sword! But in my opinion, since he came out, 1 mechanic is way too overpowered, and it’s been overpowered even after 2 nerf: the invisibility. The invisibility means that he’ll always have the 1st strike advantage, he’ll clear princess and dart Goblin without taking any damage, he’s just amazing on both offence and defence. Everything about him is just strong: his HP is great, his damage is good, his invisibility mechanic is overpowered and he only cost 3 elixir! A cheap card with such strong mechanics and stats, the Royal Ghost is arguably the most OP card right now Supercell, please nerf the Royal Ghost....... Recap Here’s the full list, it’s really hard to do this but this is my rankings 15. Sparky 14. Lava Hound 13. Magic Archer 12. Princess 11. Lumberjack 10. Bandit 9. Graveyard 8. E-Wiz 7. Night Witch 6. Mega Knight 5. Inferno Dragon 4. Ice Wizard 3. Miner 2. Royal Ghost 1. ??? Lastly, the best legendary in the game, I think this should be quite obvious, while it’s been a tossup between Miner and Royal Ghost, I think this should be quite obvious thanks to the versatility it offers, coming at #1, we have....... 1. LOG Honestly, if you didn’t guess the #1 legendary being Miner, RGhost or log, then you really should pay attention more to the meta Right now, Log is the best legendary for sure. It doesn’t hit air troops but the damage it deal to ground troops is stronger than Zap, and it knock back any ground troops surviving, the knock back is what made the log so good It’s alao very cheap, it only cost 2 elixir, 2!!! The Log is just an amazing card, it’s arguably one of the must use cards if you got it, so, Log is going to be #1! Category:Blog posts